russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz Truly Fall in True Love in ‘Open Arms’
May 25, 2019 Will two lovers and commitment endure the struggles that fall them apart in order to love each other? Find out how far a person will fall in true love as IBC 13 and Secarats Talent Management Services presents the newest primetime drama series “Open Arms,” which features the awaited and highly anticipated comeback of The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza and the Primetime Prince Rico dela Paz – one of today’s hottest love teams on primetime television. Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz in How Can I Fall? According to Rico, who expressed how he working with Cherryz, “These are more mature roles for me and Cherryz is a teenager. It revolves around their love story and how they will keep their love despite having different priorities in their lives.” This year also marks Cherryz’s fifth anniversary in showbiz, even made more special by her return to a primetime teleserye. Meanwhile, Cherryz is also became a member of the Business Committee for Miriam College High School fair. Since Cherryz and Rico’s tandem was introduced in “Only Me and You,” they have become one of the most sought-after love teams in “Glory Jane,” “To Love Again” and movies “The Michelle Ann Bonzo Story,” “Have You Ever Been in Love,” “One Hello,” “Here I Am Again,” and “Before I Fall in Love,” one of the highest-grossing Filipino films of all time. “Thanks to everyone who continue to support us and those who stuck with us. I give all of myself and my soul to all of my projects, especially here in ‘Open Arms,’” said Rico. In “Open Arms,” Trixie (Cherryz) and Gary (Rico) are childhood best friends-turned-lovers who grow up together in Manila Bay and will dream of a better life for them and their family. Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz Circumstances will fall them apart when Trixie goes to high school. Separated from each other, the two are forced to work on their own, falling them further apart until their relationship crumbles. With all the lovers that happened to them as individuals, will they still be able to find a second chance at love? Will their love for each other survive despite life changing them? Also included in the cast of “Open Arms,” helmed by award-winning director Joel Lamangan and acclaimed director Connie Macatuno and under the executive producer of Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., are some of the most respected actors in the country – Herbert Bautista, Gelli de Belen, Lilet, Richard Quan, Perla Bautista, Maybelyn dela Cruz, TJ Trinidad, and Isabelle Daza. Joining them are Anna Vicente, Denise Canlas, Jameson Blake, Harold Rementilla, Carleen Sky Aclan as the young Trixie, and JB Agustin as the young Gary. Don’t miss the premiere of “Open Arms” this June 3, weeknights 8:30pm after “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail” on IBC Primetime ng Bayan and live streaming on IBC TV 13 Facebook page. For exclusive updates, log onto Twitter.com/ibctv13 and Instagram.com/ibctv13. 'Primetime Princess of IBC 13' :Sofia Andres as Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail (Monday-Friday 7:45PM-8:30PM) :Cherryz Mendoza in Open Arms (Monday-Friday 8:30PM-9:00PM) :Joyce Abestano in Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! (Saturday 7:00PM-8:00PM)